The objective of this Research and Development (R&D) contract is to provide scientific and administrative support for the National Toxicology Program (NTP) Interagency Center for the Evaluation of Alternative Toxicological Methods (NICEATM). NICEATM research supports activities of the NTP?s Biomolecular Screening Branch (BSB), the Tox21 consortium, and the Interagency Coordinating Committee on the Validation of Alternative Methods (ICCVAM). This effort requires the coordination of efforts within key US federal agencies, and integration of US efforts into the international dialogue. Much of the work involves identifying guideline like studies from the existing published literature and hand curating with extensive quality control checks of developed databases to be made publicly available. Results of these efforts are documented in a variety of report types.